DESCRIPTION: The purpose of this application is to incorporate state-of-the-art data analytic technology for assessing violence risk for persons with serious mental disorders into a software application that can be used to assist in the assessment of violence risk for persons with serious mental disorders. The specific aims of this Phase II project are: to package within a user-friendly software interface specifically designed for use by clinical decision-makers in psychiatric hospitals and, possibly, other psychiatric settings, the Iterative Classification Tree model shown to have the highest classification discrimination; to validate the risk assessments generated by the ICT multiple models approach in actual clinical practice; and to do a final refinement of the software to be incorporated for its commercial application. Taken together, these steps provide for the systematic application of cutting edge scientific knowledge to meet current demands for quantitative risk assessment tools that are both methodologically rigorous and sensitive to the process of clinical decision making. The commercial opportunities for a flexible software application that aids clinicians in making systematic, accurate assessments of violence risk appear substantial. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE